Ch2: Le môme de mon père
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [La suite de la femme de mon père][Oneshot]Deux ans ont passé depuis l'annonce de l'union de Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Drago vit toujours avec eux, en attendant de trouver un appartement mais sa vie est loin d'être tranquille avec un môme d'un


**OS** Hermione/ Lucius / Drago

**Titre:** La suite de _la femme de mon père_

Le môme de mon père

**Résumé:** Deux ans ont passé depuis l'annonce de l'union de Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Drago vit toujours avec eux, en attendant de trouver un appartement mais sa vie est loin d'être tranquille avec un môme d'un an et demi dans les parages...

**NdA:** Le nom du bébé n'a pas été choisi au hasard, c'est le surnom d'une auteur de j'aime bien ce qu'elle fait et le prénom aussi _Selann Yui_

**.o0o.**

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit.

Drago sortit de la sa classe de Fac, avec tout ses potes.

- _Hey Drake!_ dit Willy

-_ Quoi ? _répondit le blond

- _Il y a une belle meuf qui te matte là bas _répondit le jeune homme en montrant la fille du doigt.

Drago se retourna

- _Gran... Willy je te laisse, on se voit après-demain _dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme

- _Granger qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda méchamment Drago à Hermione

- _Ton père voulait que je vienne te chercher _répondit-elle gentillement

-_ Depuis quand il m'envoie une nounou ?_

- _Arrête! Il s'inquiète juste pour toi _dit Hermione

- _Tu empiètes déjà sur ma vie de famille alors ne vient pas empièter sur ma vie scolaire_ dit Drago en poussant Hermione et en partant.

C'est seule qu'Hermione rentra au Manoir Malefoy.

Quand elle arriva, Lucius et Selann étaient dans l'herbe en train de jouer (**NdA: **Imaginez 5 minutes Lucius jouant avec des jouets d'un bébé de deux ans...trop drôle ).

Elle était ravie que Lucius aît changé comme ça, à présent c'était un homme bon, qui aimait sa famille.

La petite Selann était blonde aux yeux marrons, le parfait mélange de Lucius et Hermione.

Drago, quant à lui, rentra vers 20 heures. Depuis deux ans, il ne supportait plus cette vie: L'annonce du mariage de Lucius et Hermione, l'accouchement, l'arrivée du bébé et tous ces jouets qui trainaient sans cesse partout, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la petite voiture par terre, marcha dessus et s'écrasa au sol. Le bruit fût tellement fort que même Lucius qui était dans son bureau au premier étage l'entendit et descendit à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier.

- _Oh! ça va Drago ? tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? _demanda Lucius en relevant son fils

- _Non merci! Pourquoi est-elle toujours obligé de laisser trainer ses jouets ? _dit Drago excédé

- _Ce n'est qu'un bébé _répondit Lucius émerveillé (**NdA:** Imaginez...)

Drago ramassa ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, il fût réveillé par Selann qui chahutait un peu dans la cuisine.

Il allait devenir fou, il ne supportait plus cette gamine...

Il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner

-_ Ma...Ma...Maman _dit Selann

- _Tu ne peux pas la fermer _dit Drago pour lui même

- _D...Dago _dit Selann en voyant son "frère" arrivait dans la cuisine en ouvrant les bras et en lui courant après.

- _Je n'ai pas le temps _dit il en la repoussant

Hermione avait observé toute la scène et elle répondit à Drago

-_ Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas d'efforts ? _demanda-t-elle

Drago leva la tête de son bol de café

- _Moi ? _répondit-il

- _Biensûre toi! _

_- Ca fait deux ans que je fais des efforts à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, Granger_

_Deux ans que je supporte cette nouvelle vie qui m'agace au plus haut point_ répondit Drago en s'énervant

- _Je ne m'appelle plus Granger! _

- _Je sais mais je ne pourrais jamais t'appeller Hermione Malefoy, ça fait trop...bizarre _répondit-il avant de partir prendre une douche

Il monta les escaliers le plus vite possible comme pour s'échapper, il ouvra la porte de la salle de bain, la referma à clé pour ne pas être dérangé, se déshabilla, mis l'eau très chaude et entra dans la douche.

Il y resta très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il devait se dépêcher pour son entrainement de Quidditch, il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla à peu près correctement.

Il descendit le grand escalier qui menait au salon pour y trouver...Selann, comme toujours

- _Je m'en vais _dit il, mais personne ne répondit

Il vit un mot sur la table du salon qu'il lut:

_Drago_

_Nous sommes partis faire quelques courses, _

_je sais que tu as ton entrainement de Quidditch mais je te demande de garder Selann s'il-te-plaît_

_Bisous_

_Lucius _

- _Oh! quelle poisse!_ marmonna-t-il

La petite fille était à ses pieds et le regardait. Elle lui souriait mais lui restait de marbre, ce qui fit pleurer la petite.

- _Bon viens je t'emmène avec moi au terrain _dit Drago en tendant sa main vers Selann

Elle lui prit la main et le suivit.

En arrivant au terrain, tout le monde le regardait, on n'emmenait pas une enfant d'un an et demi sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Il la fit assoir sur un siège au premier rang avec tous ses jouets pendant qu'il s'entrainait, gardant de temps en temps un oeil sur elle.

- _C'est qui cette gamine ? _demanda un joueur de son équipe

- _C'est ma...ma petite soeur _répondit Drago avec beaucoup de mal

- _Ta petite soeur ? _redemanda l'autre

- _Oui c'est trop long à t'expliquer, allez on continue l'entrainement _

A la fin de l'entrainement, Drago était content, il s'était bien entraîné mais quelque chose manquait, il regarda vers le siège et ne vit plus Selann.

Il la chercha des yeux mais en vain, puis il chercha dans le stade en courant un peu partout.

Il finit par se diriger vers les vestiaires, quand il entra dans le vestiaire, il vit quelque chose au sol gesticulait, c'était Selann

- _Espèce de sale gamine _dit il en l'attrapant, _je t'ai cherché moi!_

Il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche pour ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps et s'habilla très vite.

Quand Drago et Selann rentrèrent au Manoir, Lucius fut surpris de voir que Drago avait enfin reconnu Selann comme sa soeur, mais pas pour très longtemps.

- _Tiens ta fille! _dit Drago en donnant Selann à Lucius

- _Pourquoi fais-tu comme si elle n'existait pas ? _demanda Lucius

- _Parce qu'elle n'est pas une Malefoy, elle et Hermione ne sont pas des Malefoy _répondit Drago

- _Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce sont ma femme et ma fille! _dit Lucius méchamment

Drago monta dans sa chambre.

- _Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? _demanda Hermione qui faisait la cuisine

- _Drago n'a toujours pas changé et a toujours du mal à encaisser _répondit l'homme blond avec sa fille dans les bras

-_ Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps! Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri! _dit Hermione en embrassant Lucius

Quelques jours passèrent et Drago ne descendait que très peu de sa chambre, il séchait même certains cours de la fac.

Un soir alors que Drago descendait les escaliers, il entendit quelque chose tomber par terre, ce bruit venait du salon.

Il se précipita vers la pièce et vit Selann par terre se tenant la main et un vase en mille morceau par terre.

- _ai mal, ai mal _dit Selann

Drago sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant la petite fille les larmes aux yeux.

Il alla vers elle.

- _Fais moi voir _dit Drago en prenant délicatement sa petite main

Elle le regarda surprise mais le laissa faire.

En retrait, Lucius et Hermione regardaient la scène avec un grand sourire.

Drago fit un petit pansement pour sa soeur et ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le canapé.

**.o0o.**

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Laissez vos reviews merci


End file.
